Undertale and night in the woods Dare and stuff
by bubbleblowingbaby
Summary: Hello! If you have a boring dare and a question about the undertale and NITW crew then come on down to ask!
1. chapter 1

**Hello! I'm an author who want to make a question and answer. so please, send us some dare or question with the undertale crew!**

Frisk: Who are you and why are you here!?!?

 **Calm down, I'm just trying to help people because they are burning to ask you questions. So would you help me out?**

Frisk: Well, sure, why not. But, what are the rules?

 **okay hear are the rules** **1\. If you ask a AU, I will try my best to write them out because I haven't seen another AU** **2\. Try not to swear** **3\. Everybody is involve** **4\. Cheesecake is gud**

Chara: Chocolate is better

 **5\. Chara and frisk are both female**

Chara: Imma knock out ur teeth you know imma boy

 **And that's about it, so thanks and wear your seatbelt**

Edit: Basically I don't want to do a normal and what everybody is doing just using the normal character so I'm adding another game, nitw (Night in the woods) sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Frisk, do you feel a cute and magnificent feeling (dunno, like Love ?) for someone ? (Sorry fornmy bad english) -_-'**

Frisk: Well, i have a certain crush on a goat boy. Just the things he does makes my heart go warm

Asriel: I heard everything. so thats how you feel about me?

Frisk: y-yeah


	3. Chapter 3

**So none of have know but ive change it to a cross over with NITW and they will be answering some questions too**

Gregg: YAAAAAAAA!!!! ( has cups on ears)

Mea: Calm down dude

Bea: yeah , calm down


	4. Chapter 4

**So Frisk** **apparently likes Asriel, does Chara like anyone?**

Chara: Well, Um, i-i like Asriel too. i didnt know that frisk li-

Mae: GAYYYYY

Chara: Shut up!

Asriel: Why does everybody hsve a crush on me?!?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Gregg what is the most romantic thing you did to angus**

Gregg: Well we went to the beach and he sai-

Mae: (trying to do angus voice) Lets make out

Gregg: ...

Mae: and then they made out thee end

Angus: Really Mae

Mae: But did you had fun making out

Frisk: Im not even part of this and im weirded out

Chara: Same

???: **What am i doin wit meh lyfe** Gregg: Anyway, we just looked the sunset i got pushed into the water by angus and we had a great time

Mae: Then you made out

Bea: Goddammit mae

Mae: And had babies

Bea: okay mayday that enough

Mae: (sarcasm) oh, soorry mom

Bea: Oh be quiet

Sans: yeah, **Bea** quiet


	6. Chapter 6

**1\. Gregg, how did you meet Angus?**

Gregg: i think bea introduced me to my cap'n

 **Angus, When you joined the scouts were you any good?**

Angus: Well, i was in the middle, beacuse of my asthma

 **Mae, do you like bea?**

Mae: What? N-no, i like other p-people besides Bea?! SHUT UP!

Bea: Mae, do you jave a crush on me?

Mae: Kinda

???: Things are gettin real up in here

Frisk: I know right?

Chara (eating chocolate) Continue the show, pesants

 **Sans, i dare you to kis-**

Sans: NOPE! ( pushes Dukkey )

Toriel: Sans, i want to here this human question

 **Sans, i dare you to kiss Toriel**

Sans: Oh my god

Toriel: ( kisses sans )

Gregg: YAAAAAAAA ( in confusion of who these people are and has cups on his ears, again. And is flaping his arms around (dont be a grammer nazi) :D )

 **Gregg, how and when did you discover you were gay**

Gregg: I just knew that I would be gay because I would have these crushes on these boys and I still remember my first boyfriend, his name was Kevin but for some reason he went missing. But nothing will be cap'n

 **Papyrus, I dare you to make all the speggetti**

Papyrus: Nyeh heh heh! Of course human!

 **Three hours later**???: Papyrus. stop. making. spaghetti.

Papyrus: But little kitten, I was told to make all spaghetti

???: ( sigh )( Plus my OC is a kitten )

 **2.Sans: Step right up and have a bad time for only $9999999999999999! Chara gets a free try so come at me! The prize is a truckload of chocolate**

Chara: Let's go sans, you and me

Sans: Sure kid, let's go

Gregg: Mae, get your bat, a fight is gonna happen

 **An epic battle of a human and a monster later**

Sans: ( bleeding to death )

Chara: Looks like I wo-

Mae: ( Swings bat at Chara )

Chara: ( gets knocked the fu ck out )

Gregg: ( cheering for Mae with cups on ears with pompoms and flailing his arms and chanting) Mae Mae Mae

Sans: Thanks ( dies )

???: Don't worry he'll come back


	7. Chapter 7

**Chara y u boi here but the one in daring is gurl two different charas?**

Chara: Because sick and stupid humans can't decide my gender

Frisk: Same

 **Sans Have a pun off with Mae**

Sans:(Eating a hot dog) Well, haven't had _munch_ practice

Mae: Watch out, hear comes a skele _ton_ of puns

 **30 minutes of puns and calming down Gregg( He excited not annoyed) and papyrus**

Mae: Well, this _Mae_ _bea_ my last pun

Sans: There is a _pastability_ that you might win

???: okay, who won?

Bea: it's a tie

???: Damn

 **Gregg yell louder than jacksepticeye himself**

Gregg: HWOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Someone: SHUT UP!!!

Gregg: Well damn

 **Bea how ya ... BEA!**

Bea: Really?

Mae: That wasn't funny

 **Sans sing twin skeleton by fall out boy**

Sans: nope.

 _there a room in a hotel in new York City..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Gregg, kiss me** **(Sorry Angus.)**

Gregg: umm, okay I gu-

Dukeyy: (kisses Gregg)

???: Man, this getting hilarious and this is the first question

Mae: I know

Angus: ...

 **Angus, have a cook off with papyrus**

Angus: ...

Bea: I think you bro-

Papyrus: GREETINGS BEAR! TIME FOR A COOK OFF NNYEH

Gregg: HWOOOOO COME ON CAP'T

Angus: Not right now, okay. Sorry

 **Sans, for pushing me make out with PA-**

Sans: (Pushes) nope.

 **Gregg, do you have ADHD**

Gregg: no, why

Frisk: cause your hyper all the time

Gregg: Oh.

???: I wanna take a nap

 **Papyrus, make food and say bone appetite to everybody**

Papyrus: SHALL DO HUMAN!!!

 **After a boring smell and hearing Bone appetite**

Papyrus: BONE APPETITE, LITTLE KITTEN

???: Thanks papy


	9. Chapter

**1\. sans, could you lift yourself will your magic? or does it only affect others?**

Sans: Well, no. I can only lift others.

Frisk: I would be cool if you di-

Frisk: (Gets lofted by sans and throws to the ground)

Sans: GETTTTT DUNKKKKNNN

ONNNNNNN

 **2\. Sans, make out with EVERYTHING**

Sans: Everything to me is napping and hot dogs, so ( Making out with a hot dog )

???: ( facepalm ) Why the hell would you do this dare sans?

Toriel: Language!

 **Gregg, I love you!**

Gregg: I love you too cap'n

Angus: That is not me.

Gregg: ...

 **Mae, Make cat faces**

Mae: What? okay, fine. ( Makes cat face )

Frisk: Awww

Chara: (pats on head)

 **Gregg, Marry me!**

Gregg: AWOOOOOOOOOOO IM GETTIN MARRIIIEDDD

Angus: ...

Gregg: I was just kidding

Angus: ...

 **Bea, wear rainbow clothes for a day**

Bea: no

Mae: Beeeaaaaaa, do it I'd be funny

Bea: why don't you wear one

???: Just do it bea

Bea: I will strangle you

 **Frisk, Change your name to chara**

 **Chara, Change your name to Frisk**

Chara: do we have to?

Frisk: ( eating chocolate ) I dunno

 **Papyrus, what ypur best pun**

Papyrus: HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DOES NOT DO PUNS

sans: ( has a pupper ) Come on, don't be that _ruff_


End file.
